


Причина вернуться

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Они никогда не были вместе, поэтому и не расставались.
Relationships: Michael Ballack/Torsten Frings
Kudos: 1





	Причина вернуться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста в сообществе Ногомяч на diary.ru по ключу:
> 
> Crawlin' back to you  
> Ever thought of callin' when  
> You've had a few?  
> 'Cause I always do  
> Maybe I'm too  
> Busy bein' yours  
> To fall for somebody new  
> Now, I've thought it through  
> Crawlin' back to you

За их плечами — годы. За их плечами — десятки сыгранных вместе матчей, десятки городов, сотни ночей. За их плечами — целая жизнь. Когда-то давно.  
Они никогда не были вместе по-настоящему, как принято обычно, но когда были рядом, были ближе, чем с кем угодно другим. Понимая друг друга с полуслова, умея угадывать мысли, и даже если не были в чём-то согласны, это не было преградой. Готовы были умирать друг за друга — не только на поле, в белой ли футболке сборной или красной баварской, но и в кабинетах, и перед жадными микрофонами репортёров.  
Они никогда не были вместе, поэтому и не расставались. Просто жизнь раскидала по разным сторонам. Словно так и надо — держаться друг за друга казалось лишним. Не для них это.  
И всё же тянуло вернуться. Даже спустя годы. Каждый раз, когда оказывались в одном городе или хотя бы где-то на расстояние нескольких часов езды. А потом и это прошло.  
Каждый раз, уже взяв в руку телефон и долистав до номера, который, если честно, помнил наизусть, Торстен откладывал его в сторону. Не нужно. Лишнее. Они взрослые люди. Семьи, работа, публичность, все дела. Ни к чему лишние встречи, грозящие ненужными проблемами. Романтические истории — не про них.  
Возможно, если бы однажды выпил достаточно много, позволил бы, лишившись сдерживающего фактора. Но Торстен давно не пил столько, чтобы тянуло на приключения. Серьезный взрослый человек, ну да.

Возможно, так думал и Михи. Все эти годы. В конце концов, они же думают одинаково. Возможно, точно так же вспоминал иногда в ночи. Возможно, так же долистывал до номера Торстена, но тоже прятал телефон в карман в последний момент. Или звонил кому-то из жён или любовниц. Или любовников, чёрт его знает.  
Возможно, Михи вообще не вспоминал. Это было бы удобнее.

Глядя на имя звонящего, Торстен не то, чтобы удивился. Скорее, растерялся. Он мог позвонить только если есть какое-то дело. Или если что-то случилось. Всё остальное — маловероятно, как бы ни хотелось. Такая уж жизнь, такие они. И всё-таки… сердце замирает, когда в трубке раздаётся знакомое бодрое:  
— Привет! Как ты там? Не спишь?  
Слишком привычно, как будто в последний раз болтали только вчера.  
Торстен задумчиво отодвигает бумаги со схемами и записями.  
— Нет, работаю. Давно не болтали.  
Смешок на или конце. Потом вздох, тоже такой до боли знакомый.  
— Очень давно. Нужно исправить. Я буду завтра по делам в Бремене.  
— Мне до Бремена две часа на машине, если повезёт с пробками! — смеётся Торстен.  
— Это значит "нет"?  
— Это значит, что мне придётся там ночевать.  
— На то и расчёт. Я как раз совершенно случайно забронировал двухместный номер.  
— Рука дрогнула?  
— Что-то вроде того. Знаешь, скучно ночевать одному.  
— Почему я?  
— Соскучился.  
Так просто и откровенно. Так привычно.  
— Я тоже соскучился, Михи.  
Они смеются. Михи оставляет адрес "Редиссона", как будто Торстен и впрямь не сможет его найти по памяти, и прощается.

Следующим вечером Торстен стучится в люксовый номер, с усмешкой думая о том, что Михи до сих пор тот ещё выпендрёжник и любитель всего с приставками "лакшери" и "ВИП".  
Но когда открывается дверь, он уже не думает ни о чём. Только о том, что, может, стоило несколько лет ждать, чтобы ощущение чего-то несбыточного и прекрасного было настолько сильным и осязаемым.  
Они даже не выросли — постарели, если уж называть вещи своими именами. Но Михи идёт седина, идут проступившие морщины. Всё ему идёт, и в особенности — смеющийся и самоуверенный взгляд карих глаз. Всё такой же тёплый.  
Единственное, что спрашивает Торстен, прежде чем обнять его, единственное, что крутилось на языке уже почти сутки:  
— Признайся, ведь давно хотел вернуться?  
Михи усмехается и выдыхает в ухо.  
— Конечно, хотел. Да всё подходящего повода не было. Хотя… и сейчас не было повода, просто почему бы и нет.  
И правда — почему нет? Это само по себе уже хорошая причина, чтобы вернуться. Вероятно, лучшая причина из возможных.


End file.
